Conventional absorbent articles are provided with a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable back sheet and an absorbent body provided between the top sheet and the back sheet, with liquids permeating through the top sheet being absorbed and retained by the absorbent body. Various modifications have also been implemented to prevent excessive compression of absorbent bodies during deformation of absorbent articles, which causes liquid that has been absorbed and retained in the absorbent body to flow back and leak from the top sheet (rewetting).
One such modification that has been proposed is to form a plurality of slits in the top sheet, so that the top sheet is essentially closed when in a state of non-tension, but the top sheet becomes stretched and perforated, thereby opening, when subjected to tension (Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
With the absorbent article described in PTL 1, however, tension during wear by the user after absorption of liquid excreta from the user results in opening of the slits formed in the top sheet and exposure of the absorbent body, the exposed absorbent body contacting the skin of the user and producing a sticky and unpleasant feel for the user.